BlackStar and Maka, similar to Romeo and Juliet?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Maka and Black Star visit a movie theatre. A sudden event causes their love to flourish, Surprise attack. Black StarxMaka fic


**"Black Star!" She screamed. Tears streamed down her face as she ran with all she could. His figure seemed so close, yet she felt like she was getting no where.**

**"M-Maka... don't - just go!" He screamed at her. **

**Maka stopped running. She stared blankly at him from a distance. Her eyes felt heavy as she stared at the blood staining the ground.**

**"B-Black Star..." She cried, crumpling to her knees.**

-Earlier-

Black Star and Maka were walking around the city. After a long Saturday afternoon class, for only meisters, they decided to hang out. Black Star tried talking Maka into doing some training but she refused.

"Your type of training is too hard for me." Maka groaned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Black Star growled.

"What about a movie?" Maka suggested with a grin.

Black Star grinned. "Alright! Something cool, and big would be fun!"

Maka frowned. "I was hoping for something more... feminin."

"Wha- you mean like... mushy love stories?" Black Star made a puking gesture.

Maka pouted as she stared at him. "Please."

He groaned. "Fine..." The pout on her face made his knees feel weak.

Maka brightened as she threw her arms around Black Star's neck, hugging him close. "Yay~!"

Black Star groaned again as Maka grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cinima. The only movie there that suited Maka's intrest was Romeo and Juliet. Black Star hissed as Maka tried to drag him in, he said that he refused to see such an old movie.

"Black Star, you promised!" Maka pouted.

Black Star sighed in defeat, those emerald eyes made him give in once again as he stopped resisting and Maka dragged him in, grinning.

Maka had somehow talked Black Star into buying everything. She had ordered a large bag of popcorn to share. She smiled brightly at him as they walked in. Maka had chosen a seat in the back, only a wall behind them. Black Star asked why she chose it, but she responded with, "I don't like people behind me, it makes me feel like I need to be on guard". Black Star only shrugged at her reasoning as he sat down beside her. It was only a few mintues before the movie started.

For the most part Black Star ignored the movie. He looked around the theatre and noticed some figures far too close. The whole place seemed to be full of making out couples, he suddenly felt uncomfortable. As his hand reached for popcorn, he felt his hand bump hers. Simotaniously, the two pulled their hands back as blushes crossed their cheeks.

Maka suddenly felt like she needed air. She stood up to leave the room. The space between the seats and chair behind was small, and as Maka was trying to slip passed Black Star, she fell forward, catching herself as her hands rested on his adomen. Black Star sighed inwardly as his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to himself, their lips connecting. Maka's eyes instantly fell shut as she kissed him deeply.

A moan escaped Black Star's lips as he tried pulling her even closer. Maka slipped her tongue out to meet his, fighting against him for domiance, and losing. Her hand slid down his chest, resting on the small buldge in his pants. He gasped as he shifted, his eyes meeting hers. She giggled as she connected their lips again.

Suddenly the light flicked on and the credits fell down the big screen. Maka felt her cheeks heat up as she practially jumped off of his lap. Black Star reached out for Maka's hands, entwining them as they walked out of the theatre. Once they were outside they slipped into an alley, Black Star quickly shoving Maka against the wall as their lips met once more.

"B-Black Star!" Maka moaned as she pulled from his lips.

A blush fell over his face as he looked at her. "S-sorry... got carried away..."

Maka's face turned a light shade of pink as she shook her head. "N-No, it's not that."

"Then, what?"

"What... what does this mean?" She asked, her blush deepening in colour.

"Ah, that ... wait, what does what mean?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Maka giggled. "Y-You like me, right?"

He nodded. "Always have."

Maka glared at him. "Why didn't you say so sooner!"

He shrugged. "I-I didn't think you did."

Maka sighed as she kissed him again. Suddenly an eerie laugh came from above them. Maka clinged to Black Star's chest, panic rushing through her.

"Aw how cute! A useless teenage couple!"

The two looked up to see a witch whom they had never seen before. She laughed as she threw a bomb down. Black Star's eyes winded as he grabbed Maka and ran out of the alley and into the open, the bricks from the alley flying toward them, just barely being able to dodge.

"What do we do?" Maka screamed at Black Star as she took a denfensive stance beside him.

He shrugged. "I can't hit her with my wavelength if she is up there, and neither of us have a weapon."

Maka gulped. "Great."

Another bomb was thrown toward them. Maka tried to dodge and failed. She felt like she died, the pain was horrible. She screamed out for Black Star as she saw him fly far from her. When the smoke cleared she could seem him a far distance from her. Weakly she pulled herself to her feet and limped toward him.

"Black Star!" She screamed. Tears streamed down her face as she ran with all she could. His figure seemed so close, yet she felt like she was getting no where.

"M-Maka... don't - just go!" He screamed at her.

Maka stopped running. She stared blankly at him from a distance. Her eyes felt heavy as she stared at the blood staining the ground.

"B-Black Star..." She cried, crumpling to her knees.

"Stupid kids." The witch hissed as she dropped one more bomb.

The explosion sent Maka flying once more, skidding across the ground. The witch flew off laughing. When the smoke cleared, she saw that she was right beside Black Star. Weakly she crawled closer, her head resting on his chest.

"M-Maka..." He choked out, his arms wrapping around her.

Maka cried as she hugged him tightly.

Hours passed before they were found. They were taken to the academy to be patched up. When Maka finally woke up, she tried to unblur her vision.

"B-Black... Star?" She whispered, her voice rough.

"I'm right here." He cooed, as she felt his hand wrap in hers.

Her vision cleared. She felt several tears slip down her face. "Y-You're covered in cuts and bruises..." She cried.

He shrugged. "We both are, I'm just glad you're alright, Maka."

More tears fell down her cheeks as she clung to him.

"Kid just killed that witch by the way."

Maka pulled back and blinked up at him. "H-He did?"

"Yeah, she was being hunted when she attacked us." He explained.

Maka frowned.

"I love you, Maka."

Her eyes widened. "I love you too, Black Star."

* * *

><p>AN: No real purpose XD Just a random story XD Erm... so its kinda shitty! XD<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
